Halloween takeover
by yankeegal13
Summary: The four defense attorneys were getting ready for halloween and an illness takes over one of the defense attorneys.


It was a spooky evening at the Wright Anything Agency, the main crew Apollo, Phoenix, Trucy, and Athena were all getting ready for the holiday. There had been no cases for the last several weeks and so they had plenty of time to get ready for halloween, however things would change at the agency by the matter of a certain defense attorney.

One evening at the agency, Phoenix had been complaining of the lack of cases he was getting recently. He thought something was going on, there had been no cases recently and so he thought he could go down to the closest store to get decorations for the office, he asked trucy if she wanted to come along and she said sure i'll come, they left apollo and athena at the office alone to take any calls, but while he was at the store getting decorations he felt a big coughing fit going on. Trucy was asking are you okay, he said yes i'm okay, its cold out, and i forgot my jacket at the office, so trucy offered to pay for the decorations so both of us can get back to the office.

At the office, Apollo and Athena were playing a game of chess when suddenly trucy came storming back and said to them, have you guys seen a coat in here. Apollo said why do you need a coat, you have yours on, she said that daddy had left his coat here and he was getting cold. Suddenly phoenix came in looking distracted. Apollo asked, "Boss, are you okay". Phoenix said "I'm okay i just need to lay down a few minutes". Apollo said "Look i should probably take you to my apartment, we can close up for the night and i'll tell Trucy to leave Athena for you for a few days to get her to school." Shortly after he said that, Phoenix collapsed so Apollo took him right to his apartment.

Several hours later, Phoenix was staring around at the surroundings and he noticed Apollo was there, Phoenix left a big blazing coughing storm, his first instinct was to check on trucy and the office but Apollo kept pushing him down and said to him, "Look i can't risk you going out in this weather, not in your condition". Phoenix was confused what Apollo meant, he said you fell unconscious at the office last night and i took you here to recover, i looked over everything and talked to athena and she will take care of the office. Phoenix's other thought was on his daughter Trucy, and Apollo said to him, i'll check on her later, she is on her way to school right now and athena brought a bunch of medicine last night. Phoenix asked Apollo for some of the medicine that Athena brought, while Apollo was getting the medicine, Phoenix broke out in another coughing fit, so Apollo put a mask on to shield himself. Apollo also came back with a thermometer and an ice pack. He gradually slipped the thermometer to check how bad it was and Apollo said to him afterwards, you are too sick to go anywhere, you should rest a few days. Phoenix was confused and asked how bad was it, Apollo said 102.1. Phoenix was upset that he was missing the office halloween party, and he said if its okay i'll make some stuff for the girls to take later.

Three hours later, Trucys school day ended so she walked home to go to Apollos apartment to check on Phoenix, and she opened up the door and apollo was opening the door. Trucy was asking, how is daddy feeling, is he gonna be okay. Apollo said to Trucy everything is going fine and that her dad was sleeping right now, and i called a doctor and the doctor was coming in a few minutes to see what was going on. A few minutes later, the doctor showed up and Apollo guided the doctor to the room Phoenix was in. The examination took about 30 minutes, and the doctor told Apollo that Phoenix had a severe case of the flu and he would need at least three days bedrest. Trucy told Apollo, look the office halloween party is in a few days, what are we gonna do. Apollo told Trucy, i'll see what i can do but for now i'm leaving athena in charge of the office until further notice.

The next morning was a saturday which meant no school for Trucy so Trucy decided to go into the office early to set up for the halloween party, Athena asked, why are you here so early, shouldn't you be at home taking care of your dad. Trucy said to Athena, Apollo is taking care of him for a few days until he felt better. So Trucy decided to help Athena set up the rest of the halloween decorations when suddenly there was a phone call at the office, it was Apollo on the other end. Trucy was confused as to why Apollo was calling and he said he ran out of stuff to make pumpkin pie and asked if Trucy and Athena could take a trip grocery shopping. So the girls went to the store to get eggs, flour and pumpkin mix to make the pie. Athena went right to Apollos apartment to help Apollo with the pie and went back to the office after the pie had been baked and cooled off. Apollo thanked Athena for helping out, he told her that Phoenix was starting to show some signs of improvement but he wasn't well enough to go anywhere yet, so Athena went back to the office and met up with Trucy and they celebrated halloween alone at the office.


End file.
